


Never Leave Me

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [109]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Melancholy McCoy, Persian Poetry, Protective Spock, Quiet, Reading Aloud, Romantic Fluff, Sound Of His Voice, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy interrupts a quiet evening of reading because he wants to be reassured by Spock.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Never Leave Me

“I do not know what I would do without you, Spock.”

Spock placed the volume of Persian poetry on the floor.

They had been lying on opposite ends of Spock’s sofa, both enjoying a quiet evening of reading. Intimacy was the furthest thing from their minds, or so Spock had thought until McCoy shifted and embraced Spock.

“Hopefully, we will not have to worry about that for a long time to come, Ashayam,” Spock reassured him.

“Read to me.”

“You will not understand Persian.”

“That’s alright. I just want to hear the sound of your voice.”

And so Spock read.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
